Set After GRIFTAAR SERIES
by HS-Duo
Summary: The TRUE Friendship is when You're far away from Each Other and No one Can take Your Place...
1. No One Take Your Place

**_Here's a two-shot set After Griftaar series.._****_Have a Happy reading :)_**

_He removed His Goggles and looked at The Door infront of Him.. After thinking for Some more time He Ranged the bell..__Soon the Door Opened and the Person who Opened it got shocked to see Him Here..He Flashed smile looking at the Person, But soon Person's shocking Expression turned into Angry one and the Door got closed on His face with a bang.._

_He smiled sadly and again Rang the bell while jerking His Head in disappointment.. But This time Door got opened by a Lady.. who Looked at Him in Confusion.._

_He said with a smile- "Jee Namasty .. Mera Naam Daya he.. (Added) Me Apka naya Parosi hun .. (Telling) Aj hi shift hoa hun Apk sath waly ghar me (Coming to the Point with) Darasal Mujhy Chae Peeni thi or sara saman Packed he.. (Sweetly) Agar Ap cheeni de den to (Hurridely) Me waada karta hun Apko Jald hi louta dun ga.._"

_Lady who was till now listening Him in silence said warmly- "Ary Beta koi bat nahi loutane ki .. Tum yahin ruko Me abhi le lar aati hun.._"

_Daya smilingly nodded but heared a voice coming from inside- "Sirf Cheeni hi kiyun (With greeting Teeths) Chae bana kr hi de dijye na.._"

_Lady looked at Him with disappointment and then to Daya, She spoke- "Tum Bura mat man'na.. wo naye logo se milna julna pasand nahi karta (Daya whisper painfully **Naye Log**, Lady added while moving inside) Tum yahin ruko Me cheeni le kar aati hun.._"

_Daya stopped Her- "Aan Auntie rehne den.. Mera khayal he Mujhy Hotel se pee leni chahiye_.."

_Saying this He left the place without waiting for the Answer.._

_Lady looked at His back sadly then after closing the Door she turned towards the Person Angrily- "Ye konsa tariqa tha haan ??_ _(in Confusion) Tum to kabhi kisi se Oonchi awaz me bat nahi karte.. Aj Usk Mu par darwaza band kar diya.. or phr wo sab.._"

_Person who was lying on Sofa while Putting His Arm on His eyes, Replied Angrily- "To Kis ne kaha tha Use yahan aane ko?? Peecha kiyun nahi chor dete Ye Log Mera.. (His voice choked when He added) Chor aaya hun na sab ko Me.. Jala aaya hun Saari Kashtiya Apni to Wo ab kiyun aaya he Mere Peechay.._"

_Lady felt the Wetness in His voice so sat on the Same sofa where He was lying, Making Him sat Properly, She looked in His Eyes and found Them Wet so asked- "Kon tha Wo?? Kon tha Wo jo Aaty hi Tujhy rula gaya?? (He just turned His face to otherside, While Cleared His eyes with Thumb, Lady asked bit strictly this time After getting no answer from Him) Abhijeet Mene pucha kon tha Wo??_"

_Abhijeet looked at Her and replied in lost tone- "Daya, Mera Bhai, Mera Dost, Mera Saathi, Mere jeenay ki wajh , Mera sab kuch.. (Lady looked at Him in shock but before She can ask anything, He added) Ap soch rahi hongi to phir Mene Use itne samay bad dekhne k bad ese kiyun React kiya?? (Looking at Her) Kiyun k Maa.. Mere elawah ese boht se log hen jo Uska boht ache se khayal rakh sakte he, Uski fiqar karty hen (smiled sadly) Agr Use koi taqleef pohanche to Pareshan hojate hen.. (Shook His head in no) Use yahan nahi hona chahiye.. Wo Yahan nahi reh sakta.. nahi.. Wo Mere sath rahe ga to Hamesha kisi na kisi Musibat me phasta rahe ga.. Uski jaan ko Hamesha khatra rahe ga.._"

_His Mother now looked at Him in Pain said while Grabbing His face in Her hands- "Abhijeet .. Tu esa kiyun keh raha he Haan?? Tere hoty hoe kisi ki jaan ko katra nahi ho sakta (Added while leaving His face) Tu to Hamesha sb ko bachata he .. (Reminding Him) Yaad he Us din Un Gundo se Mujhy bhi bachaya tha jo Mera ghad jalane ae the.. **(A/N: **Abhijeet ka Inteqam me jin Lady ka Abhijeet Sir ne ghar bachaya tha ye wohi hen.. Don't the Sequence of Episodes..) to phir Daya Use kese khatra ho sakta he Tujh se haan.. Wo to Tere liye itna Ma'enay rakhta he.._"

_Abhijeet- "Sab logo ko hi yehi lagta he.. Sab logo ko.. Dr Salunkhe , Shreya yahan tak ki Tariqa ne bhi Mujh se Pucha k Daya kahan he..?? Kisi ko Mujh pr bharosa nahi tha Maa (now crying) Mujhy kuch yad nahi aata tha.. Mene kitni kitni koshish ki k Yad kar paon Daya kahan he lekin kuch yad nahi aata tha.. Sab log Mujhy Daya ka Doshi maan rahe the.. Me pal pal kis aziyat se guzar raha tha Me Apko bata nahi sakta.. Daya ka kuch pata nahi chal raha tha or Usko Goli Meri gun se lagi thi..Meri Pant pr Uska itna sara khoon tha.. (In Anger) Or Acp Sahab sb jante hoe bhi khamosh rahe.. bilkul khamosh .. kuch nahi kaha Unho ne.. jb wo Dcp Mijhy arrest kar k le gaya tb bhi tb bhi Unho ne kuch nahi kaha.. jb Salunkhy Sahab Mujhy wo sb kuch suna rahe the tb bhi Sir khamosh rahe.. (looking at Her with teary eyes) kiyun Maa kiyun?? kya Me insan nahi hun?? kya Mujhy taqleef nahi hoti?? kya Unki bate , Unk lehjay Mujhy nahi chubtay?? (Nodding Her head in no) Maa Me boht thak chuka hun Boht.. Me ab Un me se kisi se bhi nahi milna chahta kisi se bhi nahi..._"

_Abhijeet's mother had never saw Him like this, Totally Broken, Crying, in pain, She just took His head in Her lap And After Cressing His hair softly, Said- "Shhh Bas chup hoja.. jo hoa Use badla nahi ja sakta na.. lekin Tu kab tak ye sari taqleef Apne seenay me liye bethy ga .. (Patting His head) Bhool ja beta bhool ja.. mat de khud ko or taqleef.. Bilkul nahi mile ga Tu ab kisi se bhi (Added) or Me waada karti hun Ab Daya ae ga to Use darwaze se bahar bhej dun gi theek he??_"

_Abhijeet said nothing, He was living the Same Arouma Again, When Dcp taunt His about His yad'dasht and forced Him to Remember, Tarika's Questioning gaze, Shreya's forwarded hand to arrest Him, Dr Salunkhe's harsh words and Acp sir's silence.. All what Hurt Him the most is Acp Sir's silence.. Why He Left Him alone to face the world when He needed someone badly.._

_Abhijeet's Mother just trying to sooth His Son by Tapping His head and remembered the Day When she started to live with Abhijeet.._

**_Abhijeet was sitting on sofa in Her that House which He saved from burning.. She came there with a cup of tea and After handeling it to Abhijeet, she asked Smilingly- "Aj kese yad aagayi Apni is Maa ki??_**"

**_Abhijeet- "Yad to Me hamesha hi Apko karta hun.. bs Duty se fursat nahi milti thi k yahan aa saku (Asked while sipping the tea) Kesi hen Ap??_**"

**_She Replied with a smile- "Akely log kese hoty hen??_**"

**_Abhijeet looked at Her with jerk, Then after leaning bit forward He asked- "Maa Me Ap se kuch request karu to Ap maane gi??_**"

**_She asked- "Kya??_**"

**_Abhijeet- "Me chahta hun Ap Mere sath rahen.. Me Mumbai se jana chahta hun Lekin Apko yahan akely chor kar nahi.. Mujhy Apki security ki boht fiqr he.. (Added) Me jaanta hun Ye Ghar Apk liye boht Important he.. Me ise baichne ka nahi kahu ga.. or Ap chahe to Mahine me ek aad br aa kr dekh bhi jaiye ga sath hi Me Apne khabriyon ko bhi yahan nigrani k liye rakhu ga.._**"

**_She looked at Him in shock- "Lekin Tum Mumbai kiyun chorna chahte ho??_**"

**_Abhijeet said while Hiding His eyes, replied in composing tone- "Bas ab Mera dil nahi lagta yahan.. (standing up) Me Apk faisly ka intezar karu ga.. (Turning to go after touching Her Feet added) or han Akely log boht khaali hote hen_****_.."_**

**_Saying this He left the house leaving Her engrossed in Thinkingsss. Next Day She talked with Her neigbour who forced Her to go with Him by saying- "Aj kal k is zamane me sagi Oulad Apne Maa Baap ko nahi puchti ye to phir bhi Tere liye itna kar raha he .. Jaa Behan itna Heeray jesa Beta hath se mat jaane de.._**"

**_and somewhere in Her heart she too want to live with Him so She agreed to go with Abhijeet and within Three Days They left the Mumbai and shifted in Indour.._**

_oooooOooooo_

_Daya After __setting All the Necessory things in His New house, Moved out to take a walk.. He was Quite sad with Abhijeet's behaviour but He was ready for that Reaction.. He said with determination while eyeing at Abhijeet's house- "Tumhe to Me mana kr hi rahun ga Abhi.._"

_And then He went towards Security Guard and started to talk with Him who was also a talkative Person so easily mingle with Him.._

_Few Days went like This Whenever Abhieet came out from House, Daya comes in His way and greeted Him with a smile.. But Abhijeet left The Area ignoring Him.._

_One Day when Daya was washing His bike in Garage, Abhijeet Came There and was about to sit in His Car, Daya Called Him from Behind- "Tum Mujh se kiyun bhaag rahe ho Abhijeet?? (in hurt) Mera kiya Qasoor tha??_"

_Abhijeet's hand stopped at the Opened Door of Driving Seat, He felt Daya's voice coming closer to Him- "Tum Mujh se kiyun nazre chura rahe ho Boss__??"_

_Abhijeet turned and found Daya near Him, He said in Anger- "Dekho Daya.. Agar Tum sochty ho k Tum Mujhy samjha bhuja kar Apne sath wapis le jao ge to Ye Tumhari galat fehmi he.. (Strong Angry Tone) Me Me wahan kabhi nahi aon ga .. is liye Please Apni ye Beqar ki koshishen karna band karo or wapas chale jao.._"

_Daya looked at Him in Hurt- "Boss Me Tumhe le jaane k liye nahi aaya hun yar.._"

_Abhijeet looked at Him in shock then asked in Anger cum pain filled tone- "To kiyun ae ho Meri zindagi me .. Mujhy Pareshan karne haan?? kiyun Meri taqleefo ko barha rahe ho (asked with a tease) Bhej kese diya Apne Ladle Bety ko Acp sahab ne khud se itna door..??_"

_Daya (calmly)- "Tumhara har shikwa jaiz he Abhi.. (asked in hurt) Lekin Tum Mujh se kiyun door bhaag rahe ho..??_"

_Abhijeet (loudly)- "kiyun k sab ko lagta he Tum Hamesha Meri wajah se Musibat me phasty ho.. Meri wajh se Tumhari jan khatry me par jaati he.. wo log Tumhara ache se dihan rakh sakty hen jaon (Pushing Him) Tum Unlogo k pas (Shouted) jaaaoo.._"

_saying this He sat in His car and rushed it in Hurry... Daya after His departure looked at The Place where His buddy was standing few moments before, He Whisper- "Lekin Boss Me to sb ko chor kar aaya hun Tumhare pass.. (with smile) or Tumhare sath hi rahu ga Me.._"

_ooooooOooooooo_

_Next Morning when Abhijeet was about to go for His work found Daya missing from the scene so He thought that Might be Daya left for Mumbai After getting badly snubbed by Him.. He was bit sad after reaching at the Conclusion.. But satisfied His Emotions with "**Acha he .. Yahan se zyada wahan Surakshit rahe ga wo".. **but soon He saw Security Guard was running somewhere in tension so He went Near Him and asked- "Ary Raam Laal itni Pareshani me kahan ja rahe ho??_"

_Raam Laal who was in hurry, replied while continue His running- "Doctor ko bulane jaa raha hun (Breifing) wo jo Apk naye Paroshi he Unko sar pr chot ai he or Boht tez Bukhaar bhi he.._"

_Listening this Abhijeet Hurridely run towards Daya's house without thinking anything.. And after Entering Inside He found Daya were laying Unconsciouss on Floor having injured forehead.. His Heart skip__ped to beat Seeing Daya with closed Eyes.. He rushed towards Daya and after taking out His Hanky, He placed at Daya's forehead wound and Start to Calling Him- "Daya... Daya Aankhe khol.. Daya (Patting His Check, Found it burning with High fever) Daya please yar Aankhe khol na.. (Tearily, while Patting His checks fastly) Dekh Me __bula raha hun Tujhy.. Daya (But seeing no response from His Buddy's side He stood up and made His way inside_ _the kitchen_ _to fetch water and comeback with cold Water bottle in His Hand and again sat back at His previous place and started to Sprinkle water Over Daya's face, who jerked a bit and then slowly opened His eyes.. Abhijeet took a sigh of relief and again Called His Name) Daya .. Daya Tu theek he na.."_

_Daya looked at Him with half opened eyes and smile- "to Aa..gaye Tu...mm"_

_Abhijeet looked at Him Angrily- "Ye konsa tariqa he haan.. khayal nahi rakh sakty the Apna??"_

_And with this He Helped Him to Sit and then with His Support He Shifted Daya to His bed, who was still in Sami-consciousness.. Abhijeet lied Him properly on Bed and covered Him with Blanket, Heared Daya's slow but teary voice- "Ab tak Ap..na kha..yal khu..d hi to rak..hty aa ra..ha tha .. (Childishly) Ab jb T..umm ho M..era kh...ayall rak...hne k liy..e to M..e ki..yun rak..hun Ap..na kh..aayal..??"_

_Abhijeet looked at Him in pain and said while controlling His tears- "Me Thaanda Paani le kr aata hun.. Tujhy Boht tez bukhar he (Telling) tab tk Raam Laal Doctor ko bhi le ae ga"_

_Daya hold His hand with His and said- "Boss..ss itne.. din hoe.. Tum..hari Gaud m..ee Sa..r.rrr Rak..hh kr na...hi so..ya.. pl..ease aj.. sula do.. na..." (Saying this He closed His eyes)_

_Abhijeet with teary Eyes- "Daya Me Paani le kar aata hun"_

_Daya shook His Head slightly while still Grabbing His hand, Spoke- "Ple..ase Ab..hi"_

_Abhijeet can't resist this Time as The Brother inside Him is wake up now and He with a nod sat on Bed and placed Daya's Head in His lap, He started to rubbed His Hands in Daya's Hair- "I am sorry Daya ... i am really sorry.. Me Hamesha hamesha Tujhy taqleef hi dety aaya hun.. (Tearily) i am sorry.. "__Daya opened His eyes forcefully and looked up at His face, said with disagreeing tone- "Abhi... Tumhary hote Mujhy.. kabhi koi taql...eef nahi ho sakti.. (with stressed) Sam..jhe."_

_Meantime Ram laal arrived with Doctor.. Abhijeet laid Him properly again and Doctor started to treat Him.. After the Check-up Doctor declaired- "Food Poisioning ki wajh se Fever hoa he or shayed dizness ki wajh se jb ye gire honge to ye chot ai hogi inhe.. Mene Dressing kar di he or Injection bhi de diya he.. kuch din khaane peenay me Ehtiyat karen gen to bilkul theek hojaen gen.. (giving Priscription) Ye kuch dawaiyan he Time se de dijye ga.. (Added) Abhi filhal Medicine effects ki wajh se soe rahen gen .. Kuch ghanto bad kuch light sa khila kr Medicine de dijye ga"_

_Abhijeet after grabbing the Prescription glance at Sleeping Daya and Thanked Doctor.. who Left with Raam Laal.._

**_Chapter End ..._****_How was it??_**


	2. Time is the Biggest Teacher

**_A big sorry for such a late Update... but i have so Many reasons for My this act . As first i got stuck in Malaria .. then My Cousin's wedding.. jese hi wahan se free hoi Meri Engagement ki Date fix hogai... phir Uski tayariyaan and then now Finally got free after Engagement.._**

**_So i hope.. Mujhy maaf kr diya jae ga :-p_**

**_As i am giving u a long chapter as i can.. ;)_****_A/n: And so Many readers asked k Mene I am intelligent boht jaldi end kr di .. so Mene story start hone se pehle hi kaha tha k Short story he.. dosra Mene sirf Daya sir ki intelligence ko hi show karna tha . That how smartly He disposed Rohit.. and phir ye message tha k Ap kisi k liye bura socho ge to wo Ap hi k sath hoga.. or ye sb Mene show kr diya. Mujhy nahi samjh aa raha k ise aage kese continue krna tha.. So sorry to disappoint u readers.._**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_Start_**

* * *

**_"Galti hogayi Mujhse... galti hogayi.. Mujhy ye kaam Abhijeet ko nahi sonpna chahiye tha"_**

**_"Har bar .. har bar jb bhi kabhi Abhieet kisi Musibat me phasta he to Uski yad'dasht chali jati he"_**

**_"_****_Yad'dasht .. Tumhe yad dilane ki zarort nahi he Abhijeet k Tumhari yad'dasht chali gai thi.. har bar jb bhi Tum phasty ho to Tumhari yad'dasht hi to chali jati he.."_**

_A feeling of having no trust fromYour fatherly figure is the wrost feeling to feel..._

_When You give 100% to any relation and in return got nothing this breaks you in million pieces .. He comes in present after feeling the wetness in His check.. He hurridely wiped it off and said to Himself- "ye Me kya sochne lag gaya.. abhi Un sab bato ko yad kar k kamzoor parne ka waqt nahi he.. (sadly) or wese bhi Me un sb ko chor aya hun .. to unki kahi gayi bato ki bhi Meri zindagi me koi jagah nahi ..(looking at the sleeping face of Daya, jerking His All thoughts) Daya k liye kuch soft sa bana deta hun"_

_And with this He went inside The kitchen and got shocked to see the Empty kitchen- "Ain .. sary cheeze khali paari he.. (thinking) lagta he Sahab jb se yahan he tab se bahar hi khana kha rahe hen.. isi liye food-poisioning hoi he.. ghar se kuch bana kr le aata hun"_

_Meantime Raam Laal came there and said in thanking tone- "Boht boht dhanewad sahab .. Apne Hamare dost ki itni madad ki (Abhijeet smiled on this, **Sahab ne yahn bhi sab k dil Me jagah banane ka kaam shuru kr diya**, while heared more as)_ _Sahab Ap jante hen kya Daya sahab ko?? _

_Abhijeet was about to say "Yes" but then stopped with a thought- "Ye Me kya kar raha hun.. is tarha to Daya yhan se Mujhy liye bina jae ga nahi.. (then He shook His head in No and then Heared His own voice coming out from His mouth) Nahi.. (stammer a bit) wo bas Parosi dharm Nibha raha tha.."_

_Saying this He handed Him the Prescription and said- "Ye wo Dawaiyan hen.. Tumhare Dost ko hosh aajae to de dena"_

_and He hurridely marched outside, Leaving a confused Security guard there who pov- "Hain.. abhi thori der pehle inhe dekh kr kon keh sakta he k ye Sirf Parosi dharm tha.. (Scretching His Head) choro bhae Hmko kya.. (Moving out after placing the Prescription on bedside table with) Chalo Hm bhi Apni duty kar len..."_

_oooooooOooooooooo_

_Abhijeet ranged the Bell.. His Mother opened the door and asked in confusion- "Tu itni jaldi Wapis aagaya??_"

_Abhijeet replied while entering- "Jee wo gaya hi nahi.. (Added) der hogayi t__hi"_

_His Mother in confusion- "der kese hogayi..Tu to yahan se samay pr nikla tha?"_

_Abhijeet took a deep breath and then replied- "Subha jb Me nikla to pata chala k Daya ki tabiyt theek nahi he.._

_His Mother cut Him in smile- "Oh acha acha (meaningfully) matlb andr ka Bhai jaag hi gaya"_

_Abhijeet denied- "Jee nahi esa kuch nahi he.. wo to bs .. (His Mother was constantly looking at Him with a smile so He __asked) ab Ese kya dekh rahi hen??"_

_His Mother with same smiley tone- "Dekh rahi hun Mera Beta zyada acha he ya Daya k Bhai"_

_Abhijeet jerked His head- "Kuch ziyada hi soch rahi hen Ap .. esa wesa kuch nahi he.. (then after sometimes spoke) Acha Maa aj khane me khichdi hi banaiye ga_..

_And He left from There, while His Mother said to Herself- "__kab tk khud se jhoot boly ga.. (then after jerking Her head in disappointment __and got busy in Making Khichdi)_

_ooooooOooooooo_

_Whole Time Abhijeet's Mother felt His restlessness for Daya.. Neither He eat anything nor He did any other work.. He was just scrolling here and there in Tension.. When it has been two hours passed since He back ,She came there and asked- "Kiyun idhar se udhar ghoome ja raha he?? (Asking) Doctor ne kaha he na theek he wo ab.. to kiyun Pareshan ho raha hy??"_

_Abhijeet replied in same worried tone- " Pareshan na hon to kya karu.. Us Raam Laal se kaha tha Daya ka khayal rakhe or wo wahan Darwaze pr ja kr khara he.. (Telling the real reason) Pata nahi Daya ko hosh aaya bhi he ya nahi.. Uthe ga to kya kare ga"_

_His Mother smiled- "Jb itni fiqar ho rahi he to chala kiyun aaya wahan se??"_

_Abhijeet unknowingly- "Apko nahi pata Maa . wo Mujhy mana kar wapis le jae ga.. (tired tone) or Me nahi jana chahta ab.."_

_His Mother- "Tu ne bat ki he Us se (Meaningfully) k wo Yahan kiyun aaya he??"_

_Abhijeet looked at Her and got quite for a moment.. Yes neither He asked anything to Daya nor He talked with Him about His sudden appearance after four Months... then how can He assume that Daya is here to take Him back.._

_His Mother placed Her hand over His shoulder and said softly- "Bat kar le ek bar Abhijeet.. (in fresh tone) Meri khichdi bhi intezar kr rahi he k koi to Use Khaa le".._

_Abhijeet said nothing but internally He was thinking on what His Mother s__aid.._

_oooooooOooooooo_

_Here Daya woke up and found Abhijeet nowhere, so became sad- "Kya yar Abhi.. or kitna wait karwao ge..__ (Suddenly an idea Hit Over His Shaitani Dimagh and He with evil smile Took out His mobile phone and Dailed a number)_

_Abhijeet's cell ranged and He found an unknow number.. first He thought to cut the call but then received it in flow- "Hello Senior Inspector .. (but got stopped in mid and then corrected His words with) Abhijeet Shrivastava speaking here"_

_Daya on call hiding His smile- "Ab..Abhii ahhhh.._

_Hearing His painful tone Abhijeet got panic- "Hello Daya.. Daya kya hoa hy Tu theek he na?"_

_Daya said nothing but moan in Pain and the call got cut..Daya with Naughty smile- "Ab dekhta hun Bhai sahab kese nahi aaty.."_

_Listening His Moaning sound Abhijeet hurridely made His way towards Daya's house while murmuring- "Hey Bhagwaan .. najane Daya kis hal me he.. Dard se karah raha tha.. __(loudly to His Mother) Maa Me Daya ki taraf ja raha hun Uski tabiyat theek nahi lag rahi"_

_ooooooooOoooooooo_

_Abhijeet was about to rang the bell but stopped to see the opened door.. which increased His Tension .. __He entered inside by calling Daya's Name- "Daya??"_

_But No one replied on His call.. He Checked Daya everywhere but found Him Nowhere.. He in Tension called Daya loudly- "Daya... Daya.. (looking Here and There while grabbing His hairs) Daya kahan he Tu (this Time loudly) Daayaaaa ??"_

_(He took out His cell phone and dailed the Number from which He Received Daya's Call but the Dailed Number was powered off)_

_He for the last time checked Daya in Bathroom but found it empty too- "Daya kahan he yar Tu?? (Rubbing His hands over His face) kahin kisi musibat me to nahi..__kahan dhundu.. Raam lal ko bulata hun.._

_He was about to Call Security guard when heared- "Ab pata chala jb Ap kisi ko dhoondo or wo na mile to kesa feel hota he"_

_He turned and found Daya near the Window.. He run towards Him and Hugged Him very tightly- "Daya Tu theek he na??_

_Daya jerked Him in anger- "Door hato Mujh se.. tb Meri parwaah nahi hoi jb Mujhy chor kar jaa rahe the (more angrily) tab Meri fiqr nahi hoi jb Mujhy yahan Akela chor kr gae (asked in hurt) kaha tha na Mene mt jana .. phr kiyun gae Tum Abhi kiyun?? kiya Mere liye bhi ab Tumhare dil me.."_

_Abhijeet instantly cut Him- "Nahi Daya esa kuch nahi he.. (Telling) Tu Mere liye ab bhi sb se khaas he"_

_Daya sarcastically- "Agr hota to Tumhari kabhi bhi Himmat nahi hoti yahan Mujhy is haal me chor kr jaane ki"_

_Abhijeet tried to clear His Position- "Daya Me".._

_But Daya ignored His comment and said in firm tone- "Me Tum se sirf ek hi bat kehna chahta hun (with stressed) Me yahan Tumhe lene nahi aaya" (and after saying this He took His prescription and marched outside without looking back at His buddy)_

_ooooooOooooooo_

_Abhijeet looked at Him going with sad face then He too moved at His place.._

_He opened the Door with His key and was about to Enter inside His room heared His Mother's tension-Filled tone- "kya hoa Daya theek he??"_

_Abhijeet tiredly- "jee Maa (then Said while entering inside His room) Me kuch der akela rehna chahta hun" (His Mother nodded and He entered inside completely).._

_ooooooOoooooo_

_He was sitting at Window pane Looking outside.. and Thinking about Daya's hurt face and His complains.. But the dark past again started to disturb Him and one by one All the Memories of His Dark pask played its role to tear Sharp Shine's heart,_

**_"_****_Your Brilliant, Intelligent and Honest officer Abhijeet ne hi goli chalai _****_Us Undercover cop pr .. or Your Brilliant, Intelligent and Honest Officer Abhijeet ne hi Daya pr bhi Goli chalai he"_**

**_"Aik Machli sary Talab ko ganda kar deti he.. or ye Abhijeet puri Cid team ka naam badnaam kar raha he"_**

**_"Kalank he wo Cid pr .. Kalank"_**

_He closed His eyes in pain... All the Voices of Doctor Salunkhe were echoed in His ears.. The way Dr Salunkhe said was such heart-pinching w__ords tore His Heart in Many pieces .. He looked at the Sky- "Kiyun Bhagwan kiyun Hr br Mujhy hi kiyun shaq ki nigaho se dekha jata he?? Kya galti thi Meri.. kya Qasoor tha Mera?? (in tears) Mene to nahi kaha tha Un kidnappers ko Mujhy Kidnap karne k liye... Mene to Apni Yad'dasht , Apna wajood , Apni pehchan sb kuch kho diya tha.. jo tha Mere pas wo tha Acp sir ka Mujh pr Vishwas sir.. (completely broken) or Acp sir ne hi sb k Samne keh diya k Mujh pr Vishwas kr k Unho ne galti ki.. Kiyun sir kiyun.. Doctor Sahab ki wo baate , Unki wo Tez awaaz Unka wo talkh lehja Aj bhi Mere kaano me chubta he ..(Added while wiping His tears) itne, itne Saal Hm ne sath kaam kya.. kiya Un logo ko Mujh pr itna sa bhi Vishwas nahi he k Abhijeet kabhi bhi Apne Daya ko nuqsaan nahi Pohancha __sakta"_

_"__Lekin Abhijeet Apne Daya ko akela chor kr zaror aa sakta he**"**_

_He Turned and Found His Bear at Door-steps.. He wiped His teary eyes which were again wet, He stood up from His place.. but before He could ask anything heared Daya as- "Auntie ne Mujhy Khaane k liye bulaya he.. (Taunting way) Kiyun k Unhe pata he k Mujhy bahar ka khaana khane se food-Poisioning hoi thi.._ _"_

_A __smile crept on Abhijeet's lips after listening this.. He said in compose tone- "Mene Tujhy akela nahi chora tha Daya.. wo sab the na"_

_Daya coldly- "Jo Sb Meri Absence me Mere Abhi ka khayal nahi rakh saky (in pinching tone) wohi sab na??"_

_Abhijeet looked at Him with jerk, and then tried for one more time- "Un sb ko Teri fiqar thi __yar"_

_Daya in same tone- "or Fiqar karne ka ye matlb he Sara ilzam sara dosh senior Inspector Abhijeet pr daal do.. Ki__yun k wo Apni Khoi hoi yad'dasht k chalty hr ilzam ko such maan len gen or khud ko Doshi maan len gen"_

_Abhijeet- "Daya"_

_Daya stopped Him with by showing Him His Hand- "Abhijeet please.. jb Tum khud Unlogo k is act se satisfied nahi ho to Mujhy bhi karne ki koshish mat karo"_ _(and with this He left the room)_

_Abhijeet too followed Him and found Him sitting on sofa with Angry face.. His Mother was not there Means she must be inside the kitchen.. He after taking a big sigh move towards Daya and sat beside Him.._

_Daya looked at Him and then turned His face to other side.. Abhijeet smiled on this and asked softly- "Naraz he Mujh se??"_

_Daya Pressing His teeths- "Nahi Tumhe Maala pehnane ko dil kar raha he Mera"_

_Abhijeet coming infront of Him- "Kaan pakru to maane ga"_

_Daya looked at Him said while folded His hands on His chest- "nahi Sit-up karo" (Abhijeet looked at Him with opened mouth)_

_His Mother came from kitchen and saved His son by saying- "Ary ab is umer me Mera beta Uthak bethak karty acha lage ga kya"_ _(Abhijeet looked at both with big Eyes)_

_Daya hiding His laugh- "Apka matlb he Abhi ki ab umar hogai he"_

_Abhijeet got relaxed after seeing Daya's smiling face then said in Displeased Tone "Maa"_

_His Mother hurridely- "Ary nahi Mera matlab tha k Ab wo koi bacha thori he jo Uthak bethak kare ga (changing the topic with) Chalo ab Utho or khaana khao .. thanda ho raha he"_

_Duo nodded softly and Sattled on Dinning table.._

_While Eating Daya looked at Abhijeet and remembered His Conversation with Maa Jee when He came at Abhijeet's house to fight with Him.._

**_Daya rang the Bell.. Abhijeet was lost in His thoughts so He didn't heared the sound.. Maa jee opened the door and shocked to see Daya there.. She asked- "Ary Daya Tumhari tabiyat thik nahi he Tum yahan kya kr rahe ho?"_**

**_Daya joined His both hands infront of Her with- "Namasty Auntie.. (Angrily) khayal rakhne wala yahan aa kr betha he (looking at Her) to Me ghar pr kya karu.. Ap hi bataiye"_**

**_She smiled softly and gave Him space to enter- "Tumhe kya lagta he.. (pointing Him towards Abhijeet's room) yahan wo araam se beta he?? (replying own) Jb se Tumhari kharab tabiyat ka pata chala he tb se Pareshani me idar udhar ghoome ja raha he"_**

**_Daya in Hurt- "jb itni hi fiqar he Meri To kiyun Mujhy khud se alag karna chahta he wo"_**

**_Maa jee with sigh- "Shayed is bar wo toot chuka he.. Us ka khud pr se vishwas uth chuka he.. Use lagta he Tumhare pas rahe ga to Tumhy taqleef pohancha de ga.. Darne laga he wo ab Apni qismat se.. Bhaag raha he wo hr Us cheez se jo Use boht aziz he"_**

**_Daya looked at Her in silence and then after deciding to not to disturb Abhijeet more.. He Enter inside Abhijeet's room and heared Abhijeet's self talk.. Which hurt Him.. but He composed Himself well and taunt Him and divert Abhijeet's mind with His little effort.. He also forgive Him for leaving Him and shifting in indour without telling Him_**

_He came our from His Memory lane when He felt Pressure over His shoulder, He looked up and found Abhijeet was standing there with worried expression.._

_He asked- "kya hoa Abhi??"_

_Abhijeet in concern- "Tu theek he?? Maa kb se bula rahi hen Tujhy"_

_Daya looked at Her and then after realizing the situation said- "i am sorry bas kuch yad aagaya tha (To Maa jee) Apne bulaya??"_

_Maa jee- "Beta Me to ye puch rahi thi Tum kha kiyun nahi rahe??"_

_instead of Daya, Abhijeet replied while sitting beside Him- "Apko kya lagta hy Maa .. ye khichdi is k gale se neechay utray gi..(shook His head) unhu.. ye (filling the spoon and forward it towards Daya, who opened His mouth, Abhijeet continued ) Ese khae ga"_

_And with some light chit chat They finished Their lunch.. as Dui really don't want to be emotional infront of Maa jee.._

ooooooOoooooo

_Daya was lying in Abhijeet's lap , while Abhijeet patting His head softly, asked- "Tujhy kese pata chala Me yahan hun??"_

_Daya looked up at Him and replied burningly- "Agar suchi talash h__o to Bhagwaan bhi milta he.. Tum to phir bhi insan ho.. (He instantly changed His statement after finding the firey glare of His Big B, Daya __grabbed His hand and Said) kahan kahan nahi dhoonda Abhi Tumhe.. __Delhi, Allahbad, Ahmedad, Banglore, Pune, Shimla even Mene to Apne informers ko Shirdhi bhi bheja tha (Telling) ek bar Tum ne bataya tha k Tum wahan jana chahty ho.. (in hurt) pr Tum kahin nahi mile.. Phir ek din Tumhara wo khabri he na Shaam wo mila tha Mujhy.. Us se jb Tumhare bary me poocha to Us ne bataya k Tumhare jane se pehle Usne Tumhe Auntie k ghar jaaty hoe dekha tha.. wahan gaya to Unki Neighbor se pata chala k Tum Indour ae ho.._

_Abhijeet smiled painfully and ruffle His hairs softly with- "Me jaanta tha Tu Mujhy wahan wahan dhoondnay ki koshish zaror kary ga jahan Me kabhi jana chahta tha ya Mene kabhi Us jagah ka naam liya ho.. is liye Mene Indour select kiya.. taa k Tu Mujhy na dhoond saky"_

_Daya in hurt- " Lekin Boss Tum Mujh se kiyun door chale ae.. jo kuch bhi hoa Us me Meri kya galti thi Abhi??"_

_Abhijeet replied- " Teri koi galti nahi thi Daya.. Mujhy laga Wo log Tera zyada ache se khayal rakh sakte hen.. Unhe Teri Mujh se zyada se parwaah he.. is liye Mujhy Tujh se door jana hi theek laga"_

_Daya grabbed His hand more tightly- " Abhi Tum akele Puri duniya ki jagah le sakty ho Meri life me lekin Puri duniya mil kar bhi ek Tumhari kami puri nahi kar sakti .. (Telling) or wese bhi Me Un sab ko chor aaya hun.. (Added) ab tk Me isi liye chup tha kiyun k Mujhy pata nahi tha Tum kahan ho.. jese hi Tumhare bare me pata laga Mene Cid chor di"_

_Abhijeet in shock- "Kya Tu ne cid chor di??"_

_Daya replied Confidently- "Han Boss chor dii Mene Cid.. jis Team ka sath Hamesha Hm ne diya.. Jis team k sath Hamara jeena marna tha.. Usi Team ne sab se ziyada Mushkil. waqt me Tumhara sath dena to Door Abhi Tumhe puri tarha se tor diya... (He stopped There.. Abhijeet too didn't say anything.. so Daya after sometimes Added in fresh tone) or ab Me bhi yahan Indour me wohi karu ga jo Tum karty ho"_

_Abhijeet too asked in fresh Tone to change the Topic- "or Me kyaa kaam karta hun??"_

_Daya__ simply- "wo to Tum batao ge na"_

_Abhijeet teasingly- "Jese sahab ne to Meri jasoosi karwai nahi he"_

_Daya childishly- " to Tum bata do ge to tax nahi lag jae ga Tum par"_

_Abhijeet chukled and Replied- "Marshal Arts sikhata hun bacho ko (Telling) yahan pass me hi ek School he"_

_Daya in confusion- "Hain Lekin boss Tum ne Marshal Arts kb seekhi ??"_

_Abhijeet __lightly hitted Him on His head with- "Sahab bhool gae k Mene ek Mission k silsilay me Training li thi"_

_Daya- "to phir Me bhi Marshal Arts sikhaon ga bacho ko"_

_Abhijeet asked- "or Sahab ne kab seekha??"_

_Daya replied simply- "Haan tk koi masla hi nahi he (Telling) Pehle Me Tum se seekhu ga phir Sikha dun ga"_

_Abhijeet- "Koi zarort nahi he.. School me Boxing classes bhi hen. (Added) Bache wese bhi Apne sir se boht naraz hen.. kiyun k wo boht hi ziyada strict hen.. Management k pas filhal koi tha nahi to Unhe hi rakha hoa he.. Tum bacho se jaldi Free hojate ho.. iam sure wo Tumhari company zaror enjoy karen gen.."_

_Daya excitingly- "wow Boss Boxing .. kitna maza ae ga"__and They continued Their talks.._

_oooooOooooo_

**_Mumbai_**

**_Cid Beauro_**

_Acp sir entered inside the Beauro with- "Daya Shukla Murder case ki file Mujhy laa kr do" (Team looked at Him, soon He realized that There is no Daya who fulfil His order like always..He change His words) Nikhil Mujhy file laa kr do.. (Nikhil nodded and He left)_

_oooooOooooo_

_He was sitting inside His cabin when a Memory flases which change Their life completely.._

**_Daya entered inside Acp sir's cabin after getting permission.. Acp sir looked at Him and found serious expression on His face ,so asked- "kaho Daya??"_**

**_Daya forwarded an envelope with- "Sir Me Cid Chor raha hun ye Mera resignation letter he (with stressed) HQ ne sign kr diya he.. (Saluting Him with) Good Bye sir .. jaa raha hun Me bhi Apne Abhi k pas".._**

**_Acp sir looked at Him shock hurridely stood up from His place and stopped Daya with- "Daya ruko.. Tum Tum ese kese jaa sakty ho.. Hm sb ko yahan akela chor kr?? pehle hi Abhijeet maloom nahi kahan chala gaya he ot ab Tum"_**

**_Daya smiled sarcastically- "iam sorry Sir pr akely Ap log nahi Mera Abhi he.. or Abhijeet jahan kahin bhi he Apni zindagi boht sakoon se bita raha he .. Km se km wahan use koi Uski yad'dasht ko le kr Taane to nahi marta"_**

**_Acp sir in Hurt- "Daya Tum to smjho.. Me Majboor tha Us waqt"_**

**_Daya shook His head in no with- "Nahi sir.. is bar Apka koi bhi reason Apk act ko justify nahi kar sakta.. ab Apne Abhijeet ko hi nahi Mujhy bhi kho diya he.. (leaving the cabin with) Sir kabhi kabhar Hame Apne rishto ko ye ehsas dilana zarori hota he chahe kese bhi halat hon Me Tumhare sath hun.. Or Apne sath khary rehna to door Use hi Mujrim bana diya.. (taking a sigh) Calta hun .. khayal rakhiye ga.._**

_His trance broke with a knock on His cabin .. He wiped His moist eyes and said in strong tone- "Aajao"_

_ooooooooOoooooooo_

_Purvi to Freddy- "kya soch rahe hen sir?"_

_Fredrics replied- "Abhijeet sir or Daya sir k jaane k bad Acp sir kitna badal gae hen.. ab wo Hame support bhi karte hen or Hamare liye stand bhi lete hen.."_

_Purvi with a sigh- "Sir kai br Hm boht kuch waqt guzarne k bad seekhty hen.. ab Hm bhi to ek dosry k liye awaaz uthate hen"_

_Fredrics sadly- "Han Purvi . kash Hm ne tb bhi thori mazbooti dikhai hoti.. Boht Miss karta hun Me dono sir ko"_

_Purvi too joined Him with- "Me bhi Sir"_

_but now this is the time of **"Ab pachtawe se kyaa hot jb cirya chug gai khet"**_

_They have to live as They are living.. no Abhijeet Daya will come back in Their life as They lost Him for forever.. wo kehty hen na "**Jab kisi chiz ki Qadar na ki jae to Wo Apse cheen li jaati he.. taa k Apko pachtawa ho"**_

_oooooOooooo_

**_Indour_**

_Here Duo started their New life.. and Daya was living with His Abhi and Maa jee Happily.._

**_Time flies over us but leave its shadow behind.._**

* * *

**_The End_**

**_Take care and stay Happy :)_**


End file.
